Boomerang
by FriedChickenDuh
Summary: Posted for the first round of the pro bending tournament. Sokka learns how to use the boomerang


Boomerang

This is a story for the 1rst round of the pro bending tournament

Promts are: (smell) grass, (restriction) 1rst person pov, (word) voyage

820 words

Learn more at forum/Pro-bending-Circuit-SEASON-4-OPEN-TO-NEW-SIGNUPS/164505/

I stepped outside, tears in my eyes. My dad was leaving for a long and dangerous voyage. I ran as fast as I could, trying to catch up with the quickly departing ship. My dad waved as the ship drifted into the fog and ou of sight. I fell to the ground, my tears softening the snow beneath me. My grandmother came up from behind me and rested her palm on my shoulder."Sokka, you know he'll be back, he's your father" she said while picking me up."Why couldn't I go to" I replied, struggling to get out of her grasp."You still have much to learn" and with that she won the fight and carried me into our igloo.

 **3 years later**

I stepped outside onto the icy ground. We weren't like most people. When we walked outside we felt the frigid wind, not the fiery sun. We smelt the water beneath the ice, instead of the long summer grass. I brushed the snowflakes off my face and walked out to where the small kids were playing. All the grown men had sailed off, in search of adventure. The only boys left were me and a couple toddlers. I felt it was my duty to protect this village, at least until dad got back. I walked to the igloo where they trained water tribe warriors and peeked inside. Of course it was empty, there was no one to train. I walked around admiring the different weapons. I'd have to be careful if I were to pull this off. I grabbed all the tools I could carry and sneaked out to a snowy field. After I set the weapons on a rock I picked up the spear and tried swinging it around, too long. Broadsword, too heavy. Whip, too... Whippy. After messing with many a weapon I finally grabbed the last one, the boomerang. It felt right, like I was supposed to use it. I walked out onto the snow and aimed at a small snow hill. I had failed at using the other weapons so I was doubtful. None the less I pulled my arm back and threw the the boomerang as hard as I could. I saw the tool fly by the hill I was aiming at. When nothing happened I started to tear up. Then I heard a 'ploof'. I looked up and the top of the hill had been diagonally sliced and had fallen off. I was amazed, it worked."I.. did it" I stuttered. I turned around and jumped with my fist up high. Then something hit me in the back of the head. I fell to the floor with a thud.

 **3 weeks later**

The boomerang flew out of my hand as I swung my arm forward. It put another cut into the fire nation snowman I built. The tool swung back around and came back to my hand. I had gotten rather good with my chosen weapon. The elders agreed that I could train with it too."Your father would be proud" they'd say. I hoped they were right. Eventually the snowman fell over and I had to go rebuild it. I piled the snow back on top of each other and picked up old fire nation helmet and placed it atop of the snow. I grabbed the two pieces of wood for the arms and stuck them on the side. Finally, I picked up the black warrior paint and drew the face. I gave the snow soldier a mean look, he deserved it.

 **6 months later**

I was ordered by Gran Gran to stay in the igloo with her, my sister, Katara was in our igloo with mom. I couldn't see anything outside, the smoke was too thick. The fire nation had come in search for water benders. I was scared, Katara was a water bender, the last one in our tribe.'She was only eight, what would they do to a eight year old' I thought. At last the smoke cleared, and all that could be heard was a light sob coming from our igloo. I ran to the igloo and looked inside, what I saw couldn't be unseen.

 **4 years later**

'Sploosh' is the sound it makes when your sister drenches you in water."I'm trying to get us dinner Katara" I scowled. Katara just giggled. I focused back on the ocean beneath us."Gotcha" I said excited as I pulled the fish out of the water."look Katara" I said gesturing to the fish. When I got no reply I curiosly looked at what my sister was focused on."It's just a block of ice, what about it?" I questioned. I knew it was a block of ice, what I didn't know is that it would change my life forever.


End file.
